1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for joining electronic transmission wire to electronic connectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are devices in the public domain such as jigs or fixtures to assist joining electrical wire. These devices act as a "third hand" when an operator is joining electrical wire. One such device is sold by Radio Shack, a Tandy Corporation, catalog number 64-2093 and is called "Helping Hands". This device is essentially a pair of spring biased clips that are on the end of flexible arms which are connected to a weighted base whereby two work pieces may be held in contact with each other in preparation for joining. These clips, however, are small and are sufficient to hold most gauges of wire required for electronic operation. These clips, however, are too small to hold an electronic connector and therefore cannot be used in lieu of the device described in the present invention. In addition, the "Helping Hands" cannot hold two electronic connectors (male and female) simultaneously, as in the present invention, when joining electronic wire to the connectors.